Lovely Quotes
by flip fantasia
Summary: This is a collection of Lovely quotes form Books, Songs, Movies, Poems, and People that inspire me and I hope they touch your heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi FanFiction world! This post of quotes is my first upload to FF, it is a bit of a test before I start uploading the story I have been working on (A Hunger Games world Fic). I have a thing for quotes ~ short, sweet and to the point little blobs of lovely words wrapped in emotion ~ they inspire me in life and defiantly help my writing. Thank you for your time, Alerts and Reviews._

* * *

"There is nothing on earth more beautiful to me than your smile...no sound sweeter than your laughter...no pleasure greater than holding you in my arms. I realized today that I could never live without you, stubborn little hellion that you are. In this life and the next, you're my only hope of happiness. Tell me, Lillian, dearest love...how can you have reached so far inside my heart?" _― Lisa Kleypas, It Happened One Autumn (Lord Marcus Westcliff)_

"I don't care," said Seth. "I would have done it. I would have sold my soul for you. You and me...I told you. Something's always going to keep us near each other...even if we aren't together." _― Richelle Mead, Succubus Heat (Seth Mortensen)_

"I love your feet because they have wandered over the earth and through the wind and water until they brought you to me." _-Pablo Neruda_

"And he knew that at that moment, they understood each other perfectly, and when he told her what he was going to do now, she would not say 'be careful' or 'don't do it', but she would accept his decision because she would not have expected anything less of him." _― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Harry)_

"And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make." _– Paul McCartney_

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. _- Stephenie Meyers, Twilight, Chapter 9, p.195 (Bella Swan)_

Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold… to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses… it would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever. _- Stephenie Meyers, Twilight, Chapter 13, p.274 (Edward Cullen)_

"Happiness is anyone and anything at all, that's loved by you." _-You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown_

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out." _– Nicolas Sparks, The Notebook —Noah to Allie_

"I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life. " _-Rita Rudner_

"No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."_ – Gone with the Wind (Rett Buttler)_

"I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you." _– Dirty Dancing (Baby)_

"Men are a luxury. Not a necessity." _– Cher_

"Remember, we're madly in love, so it's all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it." _ ― Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Peeta Mellark)_

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire." _-Jeremy Taylor_

"But for now, let me say — without hope or agenda, just because it's Christmas and at Christmas you tell the truth — to me, you are perfect. And my wasted heart will love you. Until you look like this [picture of a mummy]. Merry Christmas." _- __**Love Actually ~ **__Mark (Andrew Lincoln) to Juliet (Keira Knightley)_

"Who, being loved, is poor?" _-Oscar Wilde_

Am I a romantic? I've seen 'Wuthering Heights' ten times. I'm a romantic. _- Johnny Depp_

"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." _-Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights_

"Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me… it brought me to you … You must do me this honor, Rose. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise." _-Titanic —Jack (Leonardo DiCaprio) to Rose (Kate Winslet)_

For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also._Matthew 6:21__New International Version (NIV)_

"If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus one day, so I never have to live without you. " _-Ernest H. Shephard_

"No. No, you can't… STOP. Please don't go away. Please? No one's ever stuck with me for so long before. And if you leave… if you leave… I just, I remember things better with you. I do, look. P. Sherman, forty-two… forty-two… I remember it, I do. It's there, I know it is, because when I look at you, I can feel it. And-and I look at you, and I… and I'm home. Please… I don't want that to go away. I don't want to forget." _– Dori ~ Finding Nemo_

"What we have once enjoyed we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us." _Helen Keller_

-_I_ was a child and _she_ was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea;

But we loved with a love that was more than love —

I and my Annabel Lee ~ _Edgar Allan Poe_

There's something really great and romantic about being poor and sleeping on couches. _- Ben Affleck_

"He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began." _-Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina (Levin)_

"You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _-Dr. Seuss_

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am whole again _- The Cure - Love Song_

"French is the language that turns dirt into romance." _- Stephen King_

"The only thing that matters is what they feel, and how much they feel, for each other. And if it's half of what we felt — that's everything." _Guess Who's Coming to Dinner_

I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet;

I finally found the one who makes me feel complete...

It started over coffee, we started out as friends;

It's funny how from simple things; the best things begin...

_- Barbra __Streisand & Brian Adams ~ I Finally Found Someone_

Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow. _– William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

_well the formatting takes getting used to, I have posted this 3 times to get it right. I really do how you enjoyed this. It is super fluffy, but perhaps some of you can throw one of these quotes in a love note to your sweety and make them smile :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_These are Quotes of Virtue: Courage, bravery, honor, determination, hope, loyalty. enjoy :)_

* * *

"All the great things are simple, and many can be expressed in a single word: freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy, hope." _~ Winston Churchill_

"Courage is doing what you're afraid to do. There can be no courage unless you're scared." _~ Eddie Rickenbacker (1890 - 1973)_

"I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand. It's when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what." _~ Harper Lee, To Kill a Mockingbird, 1960 (Atticus Finch)_

You can be amazing ~ You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug ~ You can be the outcast ~ Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love ~ Or you can start speaking up ~ Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do ~ When they settle 'neath your skin ~ Kept on the inside and no sunlight ~ Sometimes a shadow wins ~ But I wonder what would happen if you ~ Say what you wanna say ~ And let the words fall out ~ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _~ Sara Bareilles - Brave_

"It is curious that physical courage should be so common in the world and moral courage so rare." _~ Mark Twain (1835 - 1910)_

"I guess it comes down to a simple choice, really. Get busy living or get busy dying." _~ Stephen King, Shawshank Redemption (__Andy Dufresne) _

"I leave you, hoping that the lamp of liberty will burn in your bosoms until there shall no longer be a doubt that all men are created free and equal."_ -July 10, 1858 Abraham Lincoln (Speech at Chicago, Illinois)_

"People don't expect government to solve all their problems. But they sense, deep in their bones, that with just a slight change in priorities, we can make sure that every child in America has a decent shot at life, and that the doors of opportunity remain open to all."_~Barack Obama_

Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!_William Goldman, The Princess Bride (Inigo Montoya)_

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." _~ J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone (Albus Dumbledore__)_

**Andy Dufresne:** That's the beauty of music. They can't get that from you... Haven't you ever felt that way about music?

**Red:** I played a mean harmonica as a younger man. Lost interest in it though. Didn't make much sense in here.

**Andy Dufresne:** Here's where it makes the most sense. You need it so you don't forget.

**Red:** Forget?

**Andy Dufresne:** Forget that... there are places in this world that aren't made out of stone. That there's something inside... that they can't get to, that they can't touch. That's yours.

**Red:** What're you talking about?

**Andy Dufresne:** Hope.

_~Steven King, Shawshank Redemption_

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." ~ _Star Wars IV: A New Hope (Obi-Wan Kenobi)_

"Books loved anyone who opened them, they gave you security and friendship and didn't ask for anything in return; they never went away, never, not even when you treated them badly." _~ Cornelia Funke, Inkheart (Meggie)_

**Peeta Mellark:** I remember the first time I saw you. Your hair was in two braids instead of one. I remember when you sang in the music assembly and the teacher said "who knows the valley song" and your hand shot straight up. After that, I watched you going home everyday. Everyday. Well... say something.

**Katniss Everdeen:** I'm not good at saying something.

**Peeta Mellark:** Then come here. Please? _~ The Hunger Games (movie)_

"It's funny how humans can wrap their mind around things and fit them into their version of reality." _~ Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief (Percy)_

"You see, when I was a kid, they used to tell me that I could be anything I wanted to be. No matter what. And maybe I am insane, I don't know, but I still believe that."_~ The Astronaut Farmer (Charles Farmer)_

"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time."_~ Thomas A. Edison_

"If you live long enough, you'll make mistakes. But if you learn from them, you'll be a better person. It's how you handle adversity, not how it affects you. The main thing is never quit, never quit, never quit." _~ William (Bill) J. Clinton_

"There's a difference between us. You think the people of this country exist to provide you with position. I think your position exists to provide those people with freedom. And I go to make sure that they have it." _~ Braveheart (William Wallace)_

Rise up and take the power back, It's time the fat cats had a heart attack, You know that their time's coming to an end, We have to unify and watch our flag ascend ~ They will not force us, They will stop degrading us, They will not control us, We will be victorious_ ~ Muse - Uprising_

Son, we live in a world that has walls, and those walls have to be guarded by men with guns. Who's gonna do it? You? You, Lt. Weinburg? I have a greater responsibility than you could possibly fathom. You weep for Santiago, and you curse the Marines. You have that luxury. You have the luxury of not knowing what I know. That Santiago's death, while tragic, probably saved lives. And my existence, while grotesque and incomprehensible to you, saves lives. You don't want the truth because deep down in places you don't talk about at parties, you want me on that wall, you need me on that wall. We use words like honor, code, loyalty. We use these words as the backbone of a life spent defending something. You use them as a punchline. I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to a man who rises and sleeps under the blanket of the very freedom that I provide, and then questions the manner in which I provide it. I would rather you just said thank you, and went on your way, Otherwise, I suggest you pick up a weapon, and stand a post. Either way, I don't give a damn what you think you are entitled to. _~ A Few Good Men (Col. Jessep)_

"When someone shows you who they are, believe them the first time." _~ Maya Angelou_

"We must build dikes of courage to hold back the flood of fear." _~ Martin Luther King, Jr._

"Opposition is a natural part of life. Just as we develop our physical muscles through overcoming opposition - such as lifting weights - we develop our character muscles by overcoming challenges and adversity." _~ Stephen R. Covey_

"Always bear in mind that your own resolution to succeed, is more important than any other one thing."_-November 5, 1855 Abraham Lincoln (Letter to Isham Reavis)_

"There is no friend as loyal as a book."_~ Ernest Hemingway_

Let love and faithfulness never leave you; bind them around your neck, write them on the tablet of your heart._ ~ Proverbs 3:3 NIV _

"Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell."_~ Jacob Black, New Moon, Chapter 12, p.283_

"I place an enormous premium on loyalty. If someone betrays me, I can forgive them rationally, but emotionally I have found it impossible to do so."_~ Richard E. Grant_

"Respect your fellow human being, treat them fairly, disagree with them honestly, enjoy their friendship, explore your thoughts about one another candidly, work together for a common goal and help one another achieve it." _~ Bill Bradley; American Hall Of Fame Basketball Player, Rhodes Scholar_

"At some point, you have to stop running and turn around and face whoever wants you hard thing is finding the courage to do it." _~ Suzanne Collins, Catching Fire (Katniss)_

* * *

_I am learning a lot just by posting these. I don't own any of these quotes (I sited them all so I hope that is obvious) thanks for reading. What are your favorites review and let me know :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_I love these quotes because they remind me what is important, and that other people have crazy families too. enjoy :)_

* * *

_"Families are mess. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related, for better or worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum." ~ __Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief ~ Rick Riordan, (Percy)_

Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend. _~ Albert Camus_

A happy family is but an earlier heaven. _~ George Bernard Shaw_

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch - If I had only seen how you smile when you blush - Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough - Well I would have known - What I was living for all along - What I've been living for - Your love is my turning page - Where only the sweetest words remain - Every kiss is a cursive line - Every touch is a redefining phrase ~ Turning Page – Sleeping at Last_

People are pretty forgiving when it comes to other people's families. The only family that ever horrifies you is your own. _~ Doug Coupland_

In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future. _~ Alex Haley_

Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down. _~ Oprah Winfrey_

"Friendship- my definition- is built on two things. Respect and trust. Both elements have to be there. And it has to be mutual. You can have respect for someone, but if you don't have trust, the friendship will crumble." _~ Stieg Larsson, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_

I woke up one morning thinking about wolves and realized that wolf packs function as families. Everyone has a role, and if you act within the parameters of your role, the whole pack succeeds, and when that falls apart, so does the pack. _~ Jodi Picoult_

Maybe there is no actual place called hell. Maybe hell is just having to listen to our grandparents breathe through their noses when they're eating sandwiches. _~ Jim Carrey_

I mean, I look at my dad. He was twenty when he started having a family, and he was always the coolest dad. He did everything for his kids, and he never made us feel like he was pressured. I know that it must be a great feeling to be a guy like that. _~ Adam Sandler_

True friends stab you in the front. _~ Oscar Wilde_

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."_ ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring (Bilbo Baggins)_

"What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies." _~ Aristotle_

Family is not an important thing. It's everything. _~ Michael J. Fox_

"All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." _― Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina_

"HAPPINESS [is] ONLY REAL WHEN SHARED" _― Jon Krakauer, Into the Wild_

"The homemaker has the ultimate career. All other careers exist for one purpose only - and that is to support the ultimate career. " _― C.S. Lewis_

_What would you do if I sang out of tune, - Would you stand up and walk out on me? - Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song - And I'll try not to sing out of key. - Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends ~ Joe Cocker – With a little Help from my Friends_

"Remember George, no man is a failure who has friends." _~ It's a Wonderful Life (Clarence)_

"We'll be Friends Forever, won't we, Pooh?' asked Piglet.

'Even longer,' Pooh answered." _~ A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh_

A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world. _~ Leo Buscaglia_

"Why did you do all this for me?' he asked. 'I don't deserve it. I've never done anything for you.' 'You have been my friend,' replied Charlotte. 'That in itself is a tremendous thing." _~ E.B. White, Charlotte's Web_

"My grandmother started walking five miles a day when she was sixty. She's ninety-seven now, and we don't know where the heck she is." _― Ellen DeGeneres_

"Only a true friend would be that truly honest." _~ Shrek (Donkey_)

"Hermes gazed up at the stars. "My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. It doesn't matter if they hate you, or embarrass you, or simply don't appreciate your genius for inventing the Internet-"

"You invented the Internet?"

It was my idea, Martha said.

Rats are delicious, George said.

"It was my idea!" Hermes said. "I mean the Internet, not the rats." ~ _The Sea of Monsters - Rick Riordan (Percy, Hermes, and George and Martha [the snakes on Hermes' staff])_

Show me a family of readers, and I will show you the people who move the world. _~ Napoleon Bonaparte_

"Just a minute... just a minute. Now, hold on, Mr. Potter. You're right when you say my father was no businessman. I know that. Why he ever started this cheap, penny-ante Building and Loan, I'll never know. But neither you nor anyone else can say anything against his character, because his whole life was... why, in the 25 years since he and his brother, Uncle Billy, started this thing, he never once thought of himself. Isn't that right, Uncle Billy? He didn't save enough money to send Harry away to college, let alone me. But he did help a few people get out of your slums, Mr. Potter, and what's wrong with that? Why... here, you're all businessmen here. Doesn't it make them better citizens? Doesn't it make them better customers? You... you said... what'd you say a minute ago? They had to wait and save their money before they even ought to think of a decent home. Wait? Wait for what? Until their children grow up and leave them? Until they're so old and broken down that they... Do you know how long it takes a working man to save $5,000? Just remember this, Mr. Potter, that this rabble you're talking about... they do most of the working and paying and living and dying in this community. Well, is it too much to have them work and pay and live and die in a couple of decent rooms and a bath? Anyway, my father didn't think so. People were human beings to him. But to you, a warped, frustrated old man, they're cattle. Well in my book, my father died a much richer man than you'll ever be!"_ ~ It's a Wonderful Life (George Bailey)_

How much I wished that Jacob Black had been born my brother, my flesh-and-blood brother, so that I would have some legitimate claim on him that still left me free of any blame now. _~ New Moon – Stephanie Meyers (Bella Swan [ch 9 p219])_

It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them. _~ Ralph Waldo Emerson_

And for another, if only one of us can be a parent, anyone can see it should be Peeta. As I drift off, I try to imagine that world, somewhere in the future, with no Games, no Capitol. A place like the meadow in the song I sang to Rue as she died. Where Peeta's child could be safe._ ~ Catching Fire - Suzanne Collins (Katniss Everdeen [ch. 24])_

"A snowball in the face is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship." _~ The Book Thief - Markus Zusak (Liesle)_

"To lose a brother is to lose someone with whom you can share the experience of growing old, who is supposed to bring you a sister-in-law and nieces and nephews, creatures who people the tree of your life and give it new branches. To lose your father is to lose the one whose guidance and help you seek, who supports you like a tree trunk supports its branches. To lose your mother, well, that is like losing the sun above you. It is like losing-I'm sorry, I would rather not go on." _~ Life of Pi― Yann Martel_

Some people go to priests; others to poetry; I to my friends. _~ Virginia Woolf_

_I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever - And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed - I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever - And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head - I'm gonna watch you shine - __Gonna watch you grow - __Gonna paint a sign - __So you'll always know - __As long as one and one is two - __There could never be a father - __Who loved his daughter more than I love you ~ Father and Daughter - Paul Simon_

"I have one last hope for you, which is something that I already had at 21. The friends with whom I sat on graduation day have been my friends for life. They are my children's godparents, the people to whom I've been able to turn in times of trouble, friends who have been kind enough not to sue me when I've used their names for Death Eaters. At our graduation we were bound by enormous affection, by our shared experience of a time that could never come again, and, of course, by the knowledge that we held certain photographic evidence that would be exceptionally valuable if any of us ran for Prime Minister." _~ J.K. Rowling_

Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. _~ Bruce Lee_

"A friend may be waiting behind a stranger's face." _~ Maya Angelou - Letter to My Daughter_

_'Cause I've got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns - And the beer chases my blues away and I'll be okay - I'm not big on social graces, think I'll slip on down to the oasis - Oh, I've got friends in low places ~ Friends in Low Places - Garth Brooks _

"I found out what the secret to life is-friends. Best friends." _~ Fried Green Tomatoes (Idgie Threadgoode_)

There are many things my father taught me here in this room. He taught me, 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'. _~ The Godfather: Part II (Michael Corleone)_

_Without you I was broken - But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side ~ Broken - Jack Johnson_

_It's always more fun - To share with everyone - If you have two - Give one to your friend - If you have three - Give one to your friend and me ~ The Sharing Song– Jack Johnson_

"How many slams in an old screen door? Depends how loud you shut it. How many slices in a bread? Depends how thin you cut it. How much good inside a day? Depends how good you live 'em. How much love inside a friend? Depends how much you give 'em." _~ Shel Silverstein_

My mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. _~ Forrest Gump_

"It takes your enemy and your friend, working together, to hurt you to the heart: the one to slander you and the other to get the news to you." _~ Mark Twain_

"He must have known I'd want to leave you."

"No, he must have known you would always want to come back."_ ~ J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Ron and Harry)_

Somewhere far away, I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily as they always do when a twelve-year-old gets chosen because no one thinks this is fair. And then I see her, the blood drained from her face, hands clenched in fists at her sides, walking with stiff, small steps up toward the stage, passing me, and I see the back of her blouse has become un-tucked and hangs out over her skirt. It's this detail, the un-tucked blouse forming a ducktail, that brings me back to myself.

"Prim!" The strangled cry comes out of my throat, and my muscles begin to move again. "Prim!" I don't need to shove through the crowd. The other kids make way immediately allowing me a straight path to the stage. I reach her just as she is about to mount the steps. With one sweep of my arm, I push her behind me.

"I volunteer!" I gasp. "I volunteer as tribute!" _~ The Hunger Games – Suzanne Collins (Katniss Everdeen)_

* * *

_thanks so much for reading come find me on tumblr same name ~ flip fantasia and the first chapter for The Soul Waits is also up. It's a hunger games fanfic about Peeta's dad and Katniss's mom. :)  
_


End file.
